No Greater Pleasure
by lilianthorn
Summary: An exploration of the unique relationship between Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord. pairing: Bellatrix & Lord Voldemort, also touches on Bellatrix/Rudolphus and later may have some Bella/Mione    warnings: bestiality, non-con, weirdness


No Greater Pleasure

pairing: Bellatrix & Lord Voldemort

warnings: bestiality, non-con, weirdness

Prologue- The Serpent's Kiss

"Bella,"

His cold voice woke her from a sound sleep. She blinked in the darkness and tried to take in her surroundings. Her stomach fluttered but she tried to ignore it; after all, how many nights in Azkaban had she deluded herself into hearing his voice like a caress in the cold emptiness the dementors left in their wake? How many mornings had she awakened to realize again with devastating anguish that he wasn't there.

But this morning she quickly realized she was in a bed, not a concrete slab. And there was reason to believe that he, her beloved Master, was really there at her sister's mansion. Bellatrix slipped noiselessly from the posh bed like a cat on the prowl. Her bare feet padded silent to the bathroom where she pulled the dressing gown from its hook and wrapping herself in it, snatched up her wand and went to the moonlit hallway.

Her breathing deepened with pleasure when a red flickering light was seen beneath the reading room door. He was there, calling her with his silent voice. She slipped her wand into her pocket and almost sprinted to the door with the welcoming glow. Pushing it open she saw the white hairless skull barely visible over the top of his chair, he was facing the fire. She closed the door and went to him quickly kneeling smoothly by his side.

"My Lord," she greeted breathlessly, her eyes brimming with longing as she met his gaze. Slowly he moved his slitted eyes from the crackling fire in the grate to her eager face. It was a pleasure of sorts for him to see such devotion and abject need in his minion and he wished to savor the moment. Finally his long fingers snaked out to brace her chin as he held her gaze with his fervent eyes. He wanted information and he wanted the truth tonight.

"Who is she, Bella?" he did not have to raise his voice to sound dangerous, the very softness of his voice made her tremble.

"My Lord?" her eyes widened but she dared not look away.

"The woman you've been dreaming of." He stated this simply as though it were obvious that she ought to have known he'd been watching even her dreams. Several recent dreams rushed back to Bellatrix and she flushed scarlet, catching her breath like prey suddenly caught in the sights of the deadliest predator. For a moment she froze. She couldn't lie, and she couldn't hide the truth, not from him!

"Bella..." he prompted almost soothingly.

"It's nothing, my Lord, just a stupid mudblood. I want to kill her is all." This was strictly true, but the "all" was a stretch she had been trying in vain to convince herself of. She did want to kill the girl. The smug too-clever brat on the delicious cusp of womanhood ignited both a murderous rage and a desire for something more enduring than a simple Avada Kedavra could offer. But to have Lord Voldemort of all people see her twisted sumptuous dreams about the Granger child was mortifying. She hoped desperately that he would accept her explanation.

Her back stiffened involuntarily at his next hiss, "Nagini!" She watched paralyzed as the huge snake slid up over the arm of the chair on the opposite side of Bellatrix and fixed her gaze squarely on the witch now sweating frozen bullets. But Voldemort simply crooned at his pet in Parseltongue and soon she slipped out of the window and into a tree.

Voldemort turned back to his terrified lieutenant, thoroughly indulging his enjoyment of the scent of her fear rising from her every pore. Finally he petted her head much as he had petted Nagini's and said, "I've sent her to hunt, there is a particularly fat and juicy peacock in the yard and I'm sure Lucius won't begrudge her if I insist. You see, I feed my pets, Bellatrix. You hunger for this girl. Trust me, I will deliver her unto you."

His thin slit of a mouth stretched into not quite a smile but a grimace of depravity. She sighed and relaxed visibly. "Thank you, my Lord!" she gasped and kissed his hand.

next chapter: slipping into Bellatrix's past at Hogwarts.


End file.
